


Trust

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Trust Kink, genji dirty talking in japanese again, new body gotta break it in, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji really only trusts one person with this, and he finds that his trust wasn't misplaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> you guys seemed excited for the last one so heres another. hope you enjoy it.

“Well now,” McCree started, chewing the butt of his cigar with a smirk on his face. “Never woulda thought I’d be given the honor.”

Genji resolutely forced himself to maintain eye contact. His hands tightened into fists and he held his chin high. “Are you saying you are uninterested?” he asked. “I can take my offer elsewhere,” he hedged, though he really, really couldn’t. Not for this.

McCree’s eyes widened and he shifted, and Genji knew just from that that he had won.

“Hey now, I never said I wasn’t willin’. Just caught me off guard is all, darlin’.” The cowboy shifted on his feet and even dropped his cigar, crushing it beneath his spurred boot. “I’d have to be a few horses short of a stable to say no to you.”

Heat flooded his sensors and Genji released steam from his vents as unaffectedly as he could, which wasn’t much. He looked to the ground at the ash smeared against the dirt. “Are you free now?” he asked, his voice losing the fight to stay measured. It landed somewhere between breathy and shy, but he figured his helmet would hide most of it.

The man smirked and held out his arm, looping it through Genji’s when he only stared at it in confusion. “You got a place in mind or will mine do?” he asked, already moving towards the living quarters.

“You can pick,” Genji managed, never in his life remembering a proposition to be this nerve wracking. Why was he even doing this? Perhaps this was a bad idea. Maybe he wasn’t meant to have this anymore, since he had changed.

“I think it’d be mighty fine seein’ you comin’ apart on my sheets.” His voice was low, husky and lilting with his charming accent. “If that’s agreeable to you, sweetheart.”

And just like that, Genji remembered why he missed sex and sex with someone he wanted. A shiver ran down his spine and he melted into McCree’s side, their thighs brushing as they walked faster towards the rooms.

“Yes,” he groaned, his mind already there. “Yes, that is agreeable.”

They pushed through the door and Genji vaguely heard it slam shut behind him when McCree grabbed him by the thighs, lifting him up to carry the rest of the way inside. He caught snatches of the room around him, of mounted guns, old photographs, and trophies from the man’s bandit days. His back met the bed and he found himself beneath the cowboy, splayed out on his sheets and open to the roving eyes.

“Just as I suspected,” McCree intoned, pulling back only enough to strip his serape and shirt from over his head.

“What?” Genji asked, breathless already.

A blinding smile broke across the man’s face, as bright as any sunrise, and McCree gave him a heated look. “You look a whole lot prettier on my bed than you’ve any right to be. I might never want to let you leave it, else I’ll be heartbroken every time I try to get some shut eye.”

Steam issued from his vents and McCree laughed, loud and so genuinely happy that Genji couldn’t bear it. He watched the man reach back to the nightstand, digging around the spare bullets, gun oil, and riffraff for a small bottle of lube.

The bottle and a condom bounced gently on the bed next to his head.

“I’m rarin’ to see what you can do, darlin’,” McCree crooned, his bare skin so dark against the white and gray of Genji’s body. “I’m gonna get you to sing for me until yer blue in the face.”

The reality of what they were about to do hit him like a bullet to the chest and Genji’s carefree ease disappeared in an instant. He went stiff and watched McCree lave his attention along his armored plates, nothing but the slightest pressure registering to him through the metal layers.

‘ _Can’t feel can’t feel I can’t feel any of it,’_ his mind screamed. Slowly, he began to tremble, terrified that it had all been a pipe dream.

Why would he be allowed to have something like this back, with this body of all things?

He should have known better than to think McCree wouldn’t notice.

“Hey, hey,” he murmured, pulling back to meet eyes, or well, meet Genji’s visor. “What’s this? Yer shakin’ like a dog’s hind leg. You still with me here, darlin’?”

Genji covered his face with his hands, hating himself for not even being able to make it through something as simple as foreplay without his thoughts dragging him into the mud. “I’m fine,” he said, though his voice sounded anything but, even to his own ears.

McCree raised a brow and took him by the wrists, gently tugging them from his helmet. “Now, I think yer lyin’ to me. Come on, I ain’t so scary that you can’t tell me when somethin’s botherin’ you, especially when we’re doin’ the deed.” In between words, he peppered Genji’s helmet with small kisses, trying to get him to relax.

He was so sweet it hurt, and Genji held up for all of half a minute before breaking.

“I’m scared,” he said, his voice so quiet he was surprised McCree heard at all. “What if it. What if I don’t feel it? What if it’s not the same?”

Realization came like an epiphany, the dark lightening in McCree’s eyes when he understood what he was getting at. “You haven’t done it like this?” he asked, clarifying his words with a hand passing softly over the hard armor plates covering Genji’s outer thigh.

Genji shook his head, mortified and anxious in the worst way.

“But you’ve done it before,” McCree stated.

Genji nodded.

“Do you want to keep goin’?”

Genji froze.

Was it better to give up now or to risk learning the truth? He tugged pointlessly at the hands holding his wrists, wanting so much to hide.

But he knew he couldn’t. McCree was so patient, waiting without a word as his mind raced through the options. He stared up at the cowboy, only just realizing how much the man enveloped. Broad shoulders filled his vision, a kind, handsome face smiling down at him with nothing but understanding and encouragement. If he chose to stop, McCree wouldn’t complain, wouldn’t try to talk him out of it. The hand on his thigh stroked along his armor soothingly, the way he’d seen the man pet horses that had startled from gunfire.

He wondered if he could try, so long as he had that hand to keep him calm.

A moment passed, and then another, and Genji slowly fell back on the breathing exercises he used when training. A veneer of calm washed over him, enough to make him nod. “Yes,” he exhaled, relaxing into the bedding, “I want to try.”

McCree kissed him again, sweet and chaste on the cheek of his helmet. “If I do anythin’ you don’t like, you just let me know. We’ll keep it nice and slow ‘til you reckon we do more.”

Genji only nodded, turning his face to hide his visor in the pillow. With a single hand he guided McCree’s downward, placing it on the latch that would retract his armor. “I’m sorry if I disgust you,” he apologized preemptively, refusing to watch McCree’s face as he was revealed. “I can leave if you find me unappealing-”

“Yer gorgeous, Genji,” McCree cut in, his fingers already teasing the skin. “The prettiest little thing I ever did see.”

The worst part was that Genji could almost believe it when he said it, nothing at all in his voice sounding insincere. His breathing sped up as McCree touched him, his fingers slick with the lube he had fetched before. Heat tingled through his limbs, and with an almost giddy sound, he inched his hips up for more.

“Feelin’ nice?” McCree asked, dipping down to kiss the smooth part of his neck. “You look good enough to eat from where I’m standin’.”

Genji could only whine, his fingers clenched in the sheets. “It’s been so long I’d forgotten what it felt like,” he managed, giving a full-bodied shudder as McCree traced warm lines along his innermost thigh.

McCree smiled and made a thoughtful noise, trailing his kissed down Genji’s chest, his stomach, his thighs, until he was settled between his legs and watching his own hand at work. He licked his lips and Genji fell back as his legs were hoisted onto broad shoulders.

“McCree,” Genji gasped, already knowing what he was planning.

“Call me Jesse,” he replied, not pausing for anything more as he brought his mouth to Genji’s entrance.

Any worries he had about being able to feel pleasure were promptly banished. Genji’s thighs clenched around McCree’s head, holding him in place as he passed his tongue over and over along his sensitive opening. “Jesse,” he cried, tearing the sheets above his head, “Jesse, Jesse, _please_.”

“You sound so cute when you switch languages,” McCree laughed, the vibrations and breath a torture all their own. He didn’t wait for Genji to gather his thoughts enough to retort, instead simply going back to what he had been doing. His finger slipped easily inside, thrusting in and out alongside his tongue until Genji was nearly blind with the feeling.

It had been years since he’d been eaten out and the time made everything feel so much more potent, to the point that it made his previous fear seem laughable. _“You’re burning me up, Jesse,”_ he moaned, bucking his hips until McCree held them still with his free hand. _“I want to feel all of you, please, give me more.”_

McCree hummed as if he understood, but Genji didn’t think about it as another finger pressed inside. Lube dripped down his thighs, McCree working him into a slick, wet mess before adding a third. Genji cried out and forced himself to meet every thrust, the stretch greeting him like a long lost friend.

“Just look at you go,” McCree marveled, running his mess of a mouth along Genji’s thigh. “Does it feel good, sweetheart? How you feelin’?”

It took a moment to answer, his first instinct to reply in Japanese. “Good, so good, Jesse,” he made out, the English not so forthright when in this state. He moved his hands to the man’s shoulders, pulling him against himself so he could feel the heat pouring off McCree like a furnace. “You feel so good. Will you hold me closer?”

“Darlin’, I’ll give you anything you want if you ask like that,” McCree groaned, removing his fingers.

Genji beat him to the condom, ripping it open and looking imploringly at McCree until he reared up enough for him to slip it on with hands that trembled in anticipation. _“I wish I could taste you,”_ he whined, staring at the thick, hard length between his fingers. _“Jesse, you look so good.”_

McCree growled and steadied himself with a hand to Genji’s shoulder, his hand stroking the delicate line of his arm as Genji coated him in lube with quick, confident pumps. He moved to cup Genji’s helmet, tilting his head up until their eyes met.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked, his voice soft despite the heat rising between them.

Genji’s hand stuttered under the scrutiny. He nuzzled the man’s hand, pressing the mouth of his helmet to McCree’s palm as if kissing it. “So long as you want me, I want you,” he whispered, laying back to spread his legs wide.

Warm eyes took him in and Genji had never hated his helmet more when McCree kissed him so sweetly it hurt. “Yer so cute it’s unfair,” McCree huffed, lining himself up with care.

Though he knew he’d feel it, and even what to expect, Genji still swallowed down a wave of nervousness. It had been so long, he kept thinking, watching the head of the cock tease his entrance. McCree was his first in this body and despite everything, he felt for all the world like a teenager about to lose his virginity.   

His head fell back when McCree finally, finally began to press inside. Spine arching, Genji bore the stretch, his hands falling limply on either side of his helmet. _“Jesse, I feel so hot,”_ he gasped, spreading his thighs so wide that they nearly touched the mattress.

“God Almighty, yer so hot,” McCree groaned, “yer just sucking me in.”

Steam rose up from his vents at that and Genji covered his face with his hands. _“Don’t say that,”_ he moaned, his voice breaking as McCree sheathed himself fully inside.

McCree rolled his hips and grinned when Genji cried out again. “Come on, darlin’,” he laughed, only moving faster when Genji peeked out at him through his fingers. “I wanna see you.”

 _“Then stop being lewd,”_ Genji mewled, letting his hands be pushed back against the mattress. His body sang with pleasure and he was nearly purring, McCree keeping the pace gentle and pulling out all of his tricks to make it good for him.

With a little coaxing, McCree turned him onto his side, lifting his thigh to fuck him harder. The man was so big that it made him moan all on its own, his leg spanned almost completely by one huge hand.

Steam flooded the air again, his cooling system working overtime to compensate. The bed frame rocked loudly into the wall with every thrust. Genji clenched the sheets and tried to meet every move, so loud he swore everyone in the compound could hear.

His head was lifted from the pillows suddenly and rolled onto his hands and knees, tugging him by the helmet tassel as it was wound around McCree’s hand. _“What?”_ he gasped, his throat bared by the angle McCree held him. _“Oh my god, Jesse, harder.”_

McCree dutifully fucked him harder, using the tassel to jerk him back onto his cock. Genji arched his spine and matched him the best he could, absolutely giddy from the pleasure.

 _“I missed this, I missed this so much, Jesse, fuck me harder,”_ he begged, his ass held in place by a strong hand. _“Harder, harder, it’s been so long—”_

“Genji, my god,” he groaned, falling forward to brace a hand against the bed.

Genji screamed as the pace went from fast to brutal, McCree putting every ounce of himself into the frenetic rhythm.

It came as no surprise when he lost himself completely to the onslaught.

He came messily and moaning, his entire body going tight. White painted his vision and he hardly heard McCree grunt, his tensing body clamping down on his cock hard enough to send him over soon after. Genji regretted the condom, missing more than anything the sensation of being filled.

 _“Jesse, Jesse,”_ he purred, his mind riding so high he never wanted to come down. _“Thank you, Jesse, I feel so good.”_

McCree collapsed along his back, pinning him further into the bed. “Ah, Genji, yer a spitfire,” he groaned, pulling out with as much care as he could. “Beautiful as all get out.”

Genji felt him get up to throw away the condom and the moment he came close enough, he reached towards McCree’s hand, too shy to simply grab it. Their fingers laced together, McCree rejoining him on the bed and holding him close. His breath was still labored, steam still drifting from his shoulder vents.

No matter the body, he still had this.

“What’s goin’ on in that beautiful head of yours, sweetheart?” McCree asked, breaking the silence. “Did I strike ya silent from my skill?” The tips of his fingers traced along the articulated line of his spine, completely comfortable despite the heavy and hard weight of Genji along his chest.

Genji hid his face in the man’s neck, nuzzling it for the closeness he craved. “Thank you, Jesse,” he repeated, this time in English.

McCree raised a brow and held him closer, chuckling a little. “I’d say the pleasure’s all mine, but I think we know you got a good share of it too.” He kissed the fin of Genji’s helmet.

“You are so embarrassing,” Genji muttered, but he still leaned into the proffered affection.

He could feel the cowboy laugh, the deep sound rumbling through him like a thunderstorm. With gentle hands touching him and his body aching dully in a way that was so nostalgic, Genji let out a relaxed sigh.

As far as first times went, he couldn't have done much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> cute right? check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this, i love hearing feedback. until next time~


End file.
